Confused
by akatsuki's-chick
Summary: "Dear Diary," I pause. Am I really doing this? Writing in a "Diary"? Sigh. I continue. "I've been having... Strange feelings for one of my friends... And they're not a boy." I blush at how stupid that sounds. "Her name is..." I bite my lip. "Ino." Yuri! InoSaku, InoSai, NaruSasu! First InoSaku Fic. R&R! Don't like, don't read. *I don't own the Cover Photo!
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: InoSaku, Slight SaiIno, SasuNaru.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does!**

-Confused-

"Dear Diary,"

I pause. Am I really doing this? Writing in a "Diary"? Sigh.

I continue.

"I've been having... Strange feelings for one of my friends... And they're not a boy."

I blush at how stupid that sounds.

"Her name is..." I bite my lip. "Ino." I put my pencil down.

What else do I put? Pencil in hand, I write, "So... Yeah." Somewhat satisfied, I close up the baby blue Journal or Diary - whatever you want to call it. Maybe I should name it? I grin. Yes.

Ino. My current affection. The baby blue reminds me of her beautiful eye's.

I put "Ino" away and hop onto my bed. My eyes slowly close shut.

~x

"Yo."

"..."

"Oi."

"..."

Sigh. "Sakuraaa."

"Yeah?" I turn around in my seat.

"Wanna go out for lunch today?" My best friend Naruto asks.

"Who's going." I deadpan. He sighs.

"Sasuke-Kun, Ino... Sai." I stare at him.

"Sai?!" He nods.

"You're aware Ino likes Sai, yeah?" He nods, again.

"That's the only way I could get her to go." I hang my head, my pink locks covering my face.

That's shitty.

"I guess I'll go." He grins.

"YES!"

~x

Naruto is the only person who knows about my feelings for Ino. Sasuke probably does too, seeing as he is his boyfriend. There's very, very little that Naruto (and Sasuke) don't know about me.

I walk into the hallway of Konoha High, rush to my locker, put away my shit, and lock up. I grab my wallet out of my pocket to see how much I have.

_30 bucks._

Not bad.

I spot Naruto and Sasuke, and walk towards them.

"Where's Ino and Sai?"

"I'm not su_ There they are!" Lo-and-behold, Ino and Sai were walking and talking. As they got closer, I realized something.

"Are... They holding hands?" Sasuke squints at them. His eyes widen in shock.

"Oh my God, they are!" A feeling of dread creeps into my stomach, settling at the bottom. I look away and tears sting my eyes, threatening to spill over.

"I-I'm sorry Sakura-chan. I had no idea-" I cut him off.

"It's okay. I should've expected this." I look back towards them and put on a fake, crooked, smile. They arrive, and we leave to the mall for lunch.

~x

Hmm. Taco Bell, Burger King... McDonalds.

"I'm having McDicks, guys." I tell the group, not bothering to even look at Ino or Sai. Naruto looks at me.

"Yeah, we are too." Sasuke nods. Off to McDonalds we go.

The line isn't really long, thankfully. We order and go to sit down. Ino and Sai went to go get Taco Bell or Burger King or something. I wasn't paying attention. Sitting down at a free table, we start to eat.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay? Do you want to talk?" Naruto asks, concerned. I swallow my food and put my snack wrap down.

"I... I..." I stop to think. I, what? Can't believe Ino is dating some guy? She's straight, of course she's going to. I just can't believe _Sai_, of all people, would actually date _her_. He's an emotionless bastard, while she's sensitive and extremely emotional! What the fuck am I missing?

"How did _that _happen? Did Sai all of a sudden, start having emotions and what-not?" I exclaim. Naruto sighs.

"Sasuke-kun, help me out here."

"Sakura," I stare at him. "Sai's always had feelings, he just knows how to hide them really well. Who knows, maybe they won't work out?" I calm down a bit at that comment.

I hope he fucks up.

~x

Sensei is late. Again. Probably won't be here for another half-an-hour.

I groan loudly.

"You okay?" My friend Shikamaru asks. I nod, though I'm far from it. He knows I'm lying, but decides to not say anything. 10 minutes later, our Sensei comes strolling in.

"Oi, Sensei," I start. "You're early!" His eye creases.

"Unfortunately!" I smile at him.

"Okay class! Everyone take out your notebooks and... Do something." He finishes, sheepishly. I roll my eyes. Kakashi is my favorite teacher. Besides this being my favorite subject, English, he's laid back and doesn't pressure us like all the other teachers. Thank Jashin.

"Sensei, you're amazing!" A student named Kiba, yells. Kakashi says,

"I know, I know." He pulls out his orange book, props his feet on the desk, and reads. I pull my sketch book out. Mindlessly sketching, the bell rings, signaling the end of class. I look down at my sketch book and realize I drew Ino as an Anime character.

I'm obsessed. Oh no.

I skip last period and end up going home. I unlock the door, step inside and take my shoes off. Grabbing a snack, I head upstairs to my room and pull "Ino" out.

I find a pencil and begin writing.

"Dear Ino,"

Now, how should I write this? As if it was a letter to her or... Yeah, why not.

"I had no idea you were dating Sai! How could you do this to me?" I erase the last sentence.

"Congratulations." I lay "Ino" down and close my eyes. Sigh. I never knew liking someone could cause this much drama. This is bullshit.

**'Got that right.'**

I grin at my Inner's comment.

~x

'What to eat, what to eat... Ouh, Nutella!'

'**Fuckin' right! Nutella and crackers?'**

'Mhm, you know me too well.'

I grab a butter knife and my snack and head back upstairs to my room. I settle onto my bed and turn my T.V on.

"What in the actual fuck...?" The channel that was currently on, had a very large, blonde child with a grin on her face sitting on a chair.

"Honey Boo-Boo Child-"

Click. Munch. I make some more Nutella covered crackers.

"Previously on LOST-"

I sigh. "Been there. Done that."

Click. Munch.

"Fuck you, fuck you very, very, much. Cos' we hate what you do and we hate your whole crew, so please don't stay in touch."

This is one of my favorite songs! I leave it on the 'Music Network' and grab my homework out of my bag, which was also sitting on my bed. I eat some more cracka's n' Nutella before moving them to the side.

_1. Daniel deposits $80 each week into his new bank account._

_a) What is the independent variable? _**Number of weeks.**

_b) What is the dependent variable? _**Deposit.**

_..._

_d) Is this relation Linear or Non- Linear? Explain._

"Are you fucking kidding me? Explain this bullshit? Fuuuuuuuck." I almost snap my pencil in half.

It takes me an hour to finish the rest of the booklet. No more homework, I walk into the bathroom and take a shower before going to bed. I change into my night clothes and turn my fan on. The T.V. was left on so I turn it off and hop into bed. I close my eyes and try and sleep. Ugh. It's too hot in here. I take my PJ bottoms off and my shirt, leaving myself in only my underwear.

"Aaaah... Much better." Satisfied, I move around a bit to find the perfect spot. I fall asleep.

~x

**I've been wanting to write an InoSaku story for quite some time. I hope you liked the first chapter! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm really disappointed. I received **NO** reviews for the first chapter at all. That hurts. But thank you for the alerts and favorites!

**Disclaimer: Me no own. You no sue.**

-Confused-

_Recap:_

_"Aaaah... Much better." Satisfied, I move around a bit to find the perfect spot. I fall asleep._

End recap-

"_Haruno Sakura, please come down to the office._"

My teacher Hatake Kakashi looks at me.

"What'd you do this time?" I look at him sheepishly.

"I might have beat the shit out of some guy who kept on flirting with me." He smiles.

"Good." I leave the class and head down to the office. Once I reach the room, I walk through the door and sit at one of the many chairs. I start dozing off, just as the principal, Senju Tsunade, waltzes in. She stops in front of me.

"Ms. Haruno?" I look up and go face first into the biggest breasts I have ever seen. My face red, I apologize.

"Hai?"

"There's been a... h-horrible accident." She gives me a look of sympathy. My blood runs cold in my veins. She continues,

"Did you ever know your parents really well?" I shake my head.

"Your mum hung herself last night. We're not sure where your father is Dear, but Police are looking for him."

I didn't feel as sad as I probably should have. I never knew them. My mum gave me up at birth and my father... He was never in the picture apparently. I'm not sure if I have any siblings. I hope I at least have a brother or something!

"Ms. Haruno?" I snap out of my daze.

"Hm?"

"There is some... Good news, out of all of this." My ears perk up.

_Good _news?

"Good news? How so?"

"We've found a relative of yours. A sibling actually. You have a brother."

Holy fucking shit! That's amazing! Thank Jashin!

"What's his name?" I ask excitedly. I can't believe how giddy I'm getting.

"Sasori. He's apparently been looking for you." A smile creeps onto my face. I look at

Tsunade and she sees the question in my eyes.

_Can I meet him._

"Come with me please." I follow her into her office. Inside, I sit on one of the seats and fold my hands on my lap. Tsunade walks into another room and comes back with a young man. He has red hair and brown eyes.

"S-Sakura?" I smile.

"You must be Sasori!" My smile widens when he nods. I stand up from my seat and move over to hug him. Honestly, it was extremely awkward. I step away from the embrace and give a crooked smile.

So, I have a brother, ne?

~X

"You'd never guess what I found out today." I state enthusiastically. Narutos' head perks up from across the table. Sasuke gives me a look of interest.

"Nani, Sakura-chan?"

"I.. Have a brother." They are both stunned into silence. Even the malls food court was more quiet than usual; that's an understatement. Naruto quickly recovers.

"No kidding!? What's his name?" Naruto leans in close and whispers, hand covering the side of his mouth. "-Is he hot?" I roll my eyes at him. Naruto giggles. Sasuke glares at him.

"I'm joking! You know I only love you Teme!" He kisses Sasuke on the lips, earning a few looks of disgust. I flip them off.

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS." They turn around hurriedly. I take a massive bite out of my sandwich and put it back down on the wrapper. Sasuke and Naruto completely ignore my outburst.

"I love you too, Dobe." Naruto blushes. He leans his head on Sasuke's shoulder and sighs in content.

"You two are disgustingly cute, y'know?" I smirk. Sasuke winks.

~X

"Sasori-nii,"

"Hm?"

"You're part of A-Cats-Keys, right?" He shakes his head.

"No, A-Kats-Uki. I'm a member of Akatsuki." He exclaims. My mouth forms an 'O', and I nod.

"Ohhh. Okay."

I get up from the couch and go through the cabinets for a snack. I grab a box of chocolate chip cookies and sit back down, immediately digging in.

"Can I have one?" I stare at him.

Nod.

Smile.

"Thank you."

**-End-**

_There you have it. Not so fond of this chapter but it'll do. I apologize for the shortness. Review please!_


End file.
